


Shoulders

by sailorkittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Riding, Spit Kink, Use of the word Slut, but in a nice way, degrading, idk sex, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Kei is sore (emotionally) and stiff (physically) from the Sendai Frogs losing so you decide to help take care of one of those issues...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written smut in like 84 years and I still don't know what I'm doing so nobody shout at me ;_; Also could you tell I had no damn idea what to call this?

“What’re you doing?” Kei’s hair was still damp from his shower, and it tickled your fingers as you prodded his muscles. He craned his neck ever so slightly so that he could glance at you.

“It’s important to relieve tension in the muscles after big practise games.”

“Who told you that?”

You shrugged “I know stuff.”

“Doubtful.” He turned back, and you caught the tail end of his smirk.

“Mean.” You pinched him lightly and he caught your offending hand. “I’m only trying to help you.”

“My shoulders are fine, it’s just my ego that hurts,” he said nonchalantly, flicking the channels over to the news. You knew that the loss was still on his mind, but that you couldn’t do as much to help him there. Instead, you squeezed his hand and he squeezed too, softening his grip after and letting go.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

“Famous last words.” You chose to ignore him and instead worked on massaging the tense muscle. You always forgot how much volleyball had impacted his body. His back muscles were taut; his arms strong, and his hands were significantly rougher compared to your own.

“How does that feel?” You asked, conscious of how tender he was. The hot bath had helped, but you could still feel a stubborn knot under your thumb. You concentrated on it, rubbing it with a little force.

“Hmmm,” he hummed softly, relaxing under your touch.

“Good?”

“Yes,” he groaned when the knot came loose, rolling his shoulder back. You continued your actions, encouraged by his affirmation. His skin was warm under your fingers, as you kneaded his flesh, and he practically purred when you worked on his neck. It was surprising really. You hadn’t expected such a response from him. From the start, Tsukishima had been unaffectionate at best; a total opposite to your clingy self and it took a while for him to adapt to your love of touch. Even now, after almost a year of dating, he would roll his eyes when you asked him to hold your hand. It was rare of him to enjoy your touch, and even more so for him to be so open about it. It made your stomach flip.

Your hand delved deeper down his shirt to gain access to more of his back. He shifted a little, giving you better reach but it was still restrictive.

“Stop,” he said suddenly, and you pulled away “here” you watched as he pulled his shirt off.

Your hands faltered momentarily. It didn’t matter how many times you saw him take his shirt off, it still made your cheeks flush. You pressed your palms against the expanse of his back, revelling in the feel of his uncovered skin. You could see the bruise on his side that he got a week ago from a stray spike healing nicely; reduced from the angry purple bloom down to a pale yellow. Making a fist, you rotated your knuckles into his tender flesh. He sat up straighter, enjoying this new sensation and the attention you were lavishing on him. He was putty in your hand.

Satisfied, you pressed a kiss on his bare shoulder before you rested your head-on. Your lips were a whisper away from his ear.

“Better?” You asked softly, wrapping your arms around him from behind. He planted a chaste kiss on your arm.

“Come here,” he asked in a tone that was gentler than his usual imperatives directed at you. You noted to yourself that this was an apparent shortcut to Kei’s ‘dere’ mode, but followed his instructions, all the same, walking around the sofa to sit next to him.

“No, here” he insisted, patting his lap when you attempted to sit beside him. You blinked at him in surprise before awkwardly clambering onto his lap. This was very much _not_ something you had done before with him. You positioned yourself so you sat across his legs, with the side of your face pressed against his chest and your head fitting neatly under his chin. His right arm cradled your back whilst his left hand caressed your cheek. You had never seen him so soft.

“That was the least graceful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ah, there he is. There’s my boy!” You could sense him rolling his eyes “you gonna tip me off your lap now? Maybe spit on me when I’ve fallen to my demise?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Only the spitting part.”

“Genuine question… What’s wrong with you?” You laughed and he scoffed at you, muttering under his breath.

“You want to share that with the class?” You asked pointedly, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

“I said you’re disgusting” he repeated, looking down at you with that merciless expression he reserved for either bullying him Sendai Frog teammates, or you during particularly passionate embraces. His hand comes up to stroke through your hair fondly.

“You’re possibly the most disgusting girl I’ve ever met” he continued, his words are harsh, but his tone is so soft and loving that it just makes your heartthrob. He cupped your cheek, letting his thumb stroke your bottom lip. You opened your mouth automatically, sliding your tongue down the pad of his finger before closing your mouth to suck at his digit. He looked down at you with his pupils blown, caressing your face as you continue to lavish his thumb with wet affections.

“Ah, there she is,” he said, appropriating your words “there’s my pretty, little slut.” You feel your cheeks warm at the sentiment if you could even call it that…

“Open” he commanded, and you do, watching the thin line of saliva stretch from your mouth to his glistening thumb. He gripped your chin, drawing you closer to him. You closed your mouth and swallowed nervously, fluttering your eyelids shut only to hear him tut at you.

“I said _open_ ” he scolded, and you opened your eyes, looking apologetically up at him through your lashes. You opened your mouth again, and his grasp on your face became tougher. A reminder of what happened when you disobeyed. Leaning in, he spat directly into your open mouth and you felt yourself freeze. You had joked about it a lot, but he had never done it before, instead opting to roll his eyes when you said it.

“Close,” he said softly, enjoying the look of surprise in your eye’s “swallow”. His eyes darted down to your throat to watch you timidly gulp down his saliva.

“Did you like that?” he purred “having your dirty wish come true?”

You wanted to avert your eyes, simultaneously loving and hating how intense his gaze on you was. You nodded, looking down instead.

“What was that? I can’t hear you” he mocked, leaning down.

“I-I liked it. Thank you” you murmured, shifting your weight on his lap to ease the embarrassment. He hissed at the movement and you realised that you could feel him pressing against your thigh. It made you shiver.

“You liked it too,” you said, feeling your panties become sticky with arousal. The spike of lust made you more confident, and you brought your leg over to straddle him. Gently, you rocked your hips against his boner at a teasingly slow pace. His hands traversed up your thighs, gripping the ample flesh of your ass, before getting to the waistband of your pyjama shorts which he pulled down quickly whilst you took the matching pyjama shirt off. He leaned back to appraise your body, naked except for the silky underwear you still had on. One of his favourites, you knew. He ran his hands up and down the sides of your body, caressing your supple skin along the way.

“Kei” you whimpered “kiss”. He indulged you again, letting your lips crash onto his with no hesitation. You heard him groan into your mouth when you sucked his lower lip into your mouth, biting down on the flesh. It was so easy to kiss him. You could lose whole afternoons doing this, but he knew exactly how to grind his hips into yours to make you weak. You felt one of his hands detach from squeezing you and negotiate its way around to the front of his grey sweats. He pulled out his dick, pumping his hand up his shaft a couple of times before pressing it against the silky material of your panties. You gasped and pulled away from his swollen lips to press your forehead against his own.

“So wet from just that?” he goaded, gliding the head of his dick up and down your covered slit “such a filthy girl.” You whined, bucking your hips against his in a failed attempt to get him to enter you. He laughed darkly, drawing a couple of circles on your material covered clit.

“Kei” you moaned “please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” The fabric of your panties was completely soaked through by now, and though you liked the roughness it created you’d much rather have him.

“You have been a very good girl” he mused, using his finger to shift the panties to the side so he could rub the head of his dick directly against your core. The fabric strained to accommodate him, and the constriction meant he was limited in his movements too. Still, the feeling of him next to you sent a fresh flood of arousal to between your legs.

“Kei” you repeated, wiggling your hips in an endeavour to create the delicious friction you craved.

“I love seeing you so desperate” he hummed, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek “so needy and pathetic” he sighed fondly. He pulled your panties down, pulling your hips up and then pulling them down on him. You took a sharp inhale of breath, adjusting to him before swirling your hips. He groaned and pulled you in for another searing kiss as you slowly pumped yourself up and down on him. Your thighs burned but you were so desperate to please him that you kept going, sliding up and down him. He gave you a tight spank making you clench around him suddenly, making him curse loudly. He always made you work for it a little bit before he’d finally take over, but this time he seemed to have less patience. His grip on your waist was bruising but you didn’t care. Tsukishima was thrusting into you and building up a rhythm successfully that made your back arch, as he hit that secret spot in you that only he had mapped out.

“Fuck” he hissed “are you close?” One hand snaked down to push against the top of your clit, making you buck violently. You were starting to feel the familiar tightening in your stomach, a tell-tale sign of your impending orgasm.

“So close” you huffed, yelping when he pushed you off his lap and flat on your back on the sofa. Your legs automatically wrapped around his back, drawing him in closer.

“Be a good slut and cum” he urged, upping the pace of his actions. Your breaths came out a shuddering mess and your thighs trembled as you felt your orgasm hitting you.

“Kei!” His name was the last coherent word out of your mouth as your speech cut into a series of moans and your eyes squeezed close, intensifying the sensation. You felt him pump a few more times in you before pulling out to cum on your stomach. It made you quiver.

You kept your eyes closed, whimpering when you felt him press a fiery kiss onto your hand as he slipped away to get a towel. You were still so sensitive that the towel cleaning his semen off of you felt overwhelming.

“Shhhh” he hushed, kissing your cheek “it’s okay, I’m right here.”

“Kei” you mumbled, opening your eyes at last. He stroked the damp strands of hair on your forehead to the side.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

He smiled, and you took in the entirety of post-orgasm Kei. His own forehead was shiny and his cheeks pink. “I love you too, dummy.” He planted several small kisses all over your face, making you giggle weakly.

“Come on, let me get you some water. Maybe I’ll massage your shoulders this time.”


End file.
